<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mas Queso by vulpixel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496859">Mas Queso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel'>vulpixel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/F, Taco Bell, but make it sexy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpixel/pseuds/vulpixel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingrid has to make a life changing decision. Dorothea makes it hard. Mothra is there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mas Queso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was a commission for my friend luka so u can blame this all on them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday night is movie night, and their favorite channel is playing an old Godzilla marathon. Dorothea settles onto the couch with her beloved partner with a bowl of popcorn. It disappears within minutes. The buttery snack is not nearly enough to appease the bottomless pit that is Ingrid's stomach. They need more. Now. And not just any food will do.</p>
<p>"Babe, I'm hungry. Wanna go out for a Taco Bell® run? I want a crunchwrap," Ingrid asks after a while. Their stomach rumbles loudly at the suggestion. They can't take their mind off the sad excuse for Mexican food. It just tastes too good, like eating shredded cheese in front of the fridge at three in the morning.</p>
<p>Dorothea looks at them. "Can it wait until after the movie? This one has Mothra in it."</p>
<p>"Mothra is cool and all, but I'm hungry now. And I want Taco Bell®."</p>
<p>"Did you just disgrace Mothra's good name in my household?"</p>
<p>"Our household," they answer, "And no. I wouldn't dare disgrace that beautiful moth. I'm just hungry."</p>
<p>"Get something out of the fridge," she says as if there is anything in the fridge. They're poor college students.</p>
<p>"But I want Taco Bell®."</p>
<p>"And I want sex, but I'm not getting that tonight either."</p>
<p>"What?" Ingrid responds, a hint of desperation in their voice. Their voice cracks. "Who said anything about that?"</p>
<p>"Do you really think I'm gonna eat your pussy after you ate a crunchwrap?"</p>
<p>"Maybe," they respond honestly. They don’t see why not.</p>
<p>"Absolutely not! Gross!" Dorothea gags at the thought.</p>
<p>"Oh, c'mon! Please?"</p>
<p>“You’ll spend more time on the toilet than in bed.”</p>
<p>“Not until tomorrow when it hits. We’ll have all of tonight to get frisky without consequence.”</p>
<p>"Well, I don't feel like leaving the house anyway. This movie is good, and the couch is too comfortable. I'm not getting Taco Bell® with you." Dorothea settles back into the couch.</p>
<p>But Ingrid's stomach persists. It controls them like a puppet on strings. "I need Taco Bell®. I'm getting Taco Bell®."</p>
<p>"You are not!"</p>
<p>"I am."</p>
<p>"Then, you'll have to choose. Me or the crunchwrap."</p>
<p>This is a trap. Ingrid sweats, knowing the weight of their actions. Their heart pounds in their chest.</p>
<p>"Is there any way I can have both?" They ask nervously.</p>
<p>"No. Choose," Dorothea says harshly, "I'll have sex with you right now if you stay home. Hell, you can even have Taco Bell® after."</p>
<p>Ingrid knows where their loyalties lie. They can't say no to their beloved girlfriend of three years and best friend for even longer.</p>
<p>"Ingrid, where are you going?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry! I’m hungry!" They slip their jacket on and fish for their car keys.</p>
<p>"Ingrid, look at me."</p>
<p>They step toward the door.</p>
<p>"Ingrid!"</p>
<p>Their hand hovers over the door knob. They turn their head. At that moment, Dorothea strips her shirt off, displaying her bare breasts to Ingrid.  That, of course, stops Ingrid in their tracks.</p>
<p>"Are you reconsidering?" Dorothea asks, a satisfied smirk on her face.</p>
<p>Ingrid has no answer. They babble nonsense as they stare at Dorothea's bountiful chest. Their stomach rumbles, but the rest of their body begs for something else. Ingrid can't choose. They are corned between their two most primal needs, food and sex. "I-"</p>
<p>"You?" She looks at their partner expectantly.</p>
<p>They desperately want their girlfriend, but their desire for the crunchwrap knows know bounds. It holds a firm grip over their body. They don't have a choice in the matter. "Babe, your boobs are poggers, truly, but I really need to do this. I'll be right back."</p>
<p>"Ingrid, you hungry son of a bitch! You can’t just call my boobs ‘poggers’ and run out of the room. Get back here! I’m horny!" Dorothea leaps off the couch after them.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>The couple ends up in a Taco Bell® drive through. Ingrid can barely contain their excitement. They lean forward, hands gripping tight to the steering wheel. Their metaphorical tail wages with pure ecstacy. Dorothea sighs in defeat. She leans against the door and stares out the window. The neon Taco Bell® sign stares back at her, mocking her with its neon lights and apparently impeccable sex sppeal in Ingrid’s eyes. She desperately wants what it has.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you chose Taco Bell® over your girlfriend,” Dorothea huffs.</p>
<p>“I didn’t choose Taco Bell® over my girlfriend. I chose Taco Bell® <i>and</i> my girlfriend,” Ingrid corrects her helpfully.</p>
<p>“You say you chose me, yet you’re over there squirming with joy over a goddamn taco and not your beautiful girlfriend’s gorgeous tits that need sucking as soon as possible,” Dorothra gripes.</p>
<p>“I can arrange that.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely not. That hot sauce will burn my nipples off.”</p>
<p>“I meant right now. We have a minute.”</p>
<p>“Ingrid, I love you but I am absolutely not letting you suck my tits in a Taco bell® drive through. Besides, it’s literally your turn to order.”</p>
<p>“It is? Oh, I’ve been waiting all night for this,” Ingrid gasps excitedly. They use all their strength not to floor it. "Babe, do you want anything?”</p>
<p>"Yes. Your dick," their girlfriend answers.</p>
<p>"Something I can actually order?"</p>
<p>"A new partner.”</p>
<p>“I’ll just get you a taco.”</p>
<p>After ordering, Ingrid drives up to the window. The worker slides the drink to Ingrid, who graciously takes it.</p>
<p>“Would you like some?” Ingrid offers their Baja Blast™ to their girlfriend.</p>
<p>Dorothea hesitates. Part of her says no, but jealousy makes one thirsty. “Sure.”</p>
<p>She takes a sip, and the disgustingly sweet soda coats her tongue. Immediately, she feels better.</p>
<p>Next, comes the beautiful crunchwrap, the pride and joy of Taco Bell®. Ingrid could practically cry as they open the bag. Finally. They have lived their entire life for this moment.</p>
<p>They end up parked behind the building as Ingrid is too hungry to think straight. They dive into their delicious burrito, savoring each greasy bite. Dorothea quietly eats her taco. She was hungrier than she thought.</p>
<p>“That was just what the doctor ordered,” Ingrid says, polishing off the last of their burrito. They let out a sigh of satisfaction and sink into their seat. “How was your taco?”</p>
<p>“Good.” Dorothea takes another sip of the Baja Blast™. “I’m feeling much better now. I think I was just a little hangry.”</p>
<p>“More like horngry.”</p>
<p>“What?” Dorothea responds.</p>
<p>“Horngry. Horny and hungry and angry,” Ingrid explains.</p>
<p>Dorothea takes ten psychic damage. “Why am I dating you again?”</p>
<p>“Because I buy you Taco Bell®?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. That.” Despite everything, Dorothea is still horny. “Wanna bang when we get home?”</p>
<p>“Why wait?”</p>
<p>“Because our fingers are covered in meat juice.”</p>
<p>“You can cover me in your meat juice.” Ingrid winks. They take another sip of their soda, slurping it in a way that could never be considered sexy.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t as sexy as you think it is.”</p>
<p>“It was sexy.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Okay, fine. I’ll save it ‘til we get home.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>